


CheeriO's for Champs

by scarsgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: AU from Season 01, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Implied Underage, M/M, Multi, PWP with a dash of plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsgirl/pseuds/scarsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana organizes a 'reward' for the football team and Kurt gets swept up in the moment.</p><p>Hi, I actually wrote part of a sequel for this fic, but never finished it. I posted it here in case you're interested:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2318738/chapters/5115677</p>
            </blockquote>





	CheeriO's for Champs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an AU from season 1 of Glee. Basically Kurt and Mercedes never quite the Cheerios, which means several of the characters are a little OOC. And yes, this is the filthiest thing I have ever written. Has had a quick beta, but if you see issues let me know and I'll correct them.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he rounded the corner. He wasn’t sure how praying was supposed to stop Santana, Brittany and the other Cheerios from going through with their ridiculous ‘CheeriO’s for Champs’ plan, but apparently Quinn, Mercedes and was that Sam(?) thought that kneeling in a circle and holding hands while they mumbled to themselves would do something to knock some sense into their friends.

“If you’re going to be on your knees anyway, you might as well join the rest of the team in the locker room.” He said briskly as he came to a stop in front of their little prayer circle.

“Kurt,” Mercedes said softly as she opened her eyes and looked at him, “I’m not going anywhere near that locker room and I would suggest you do the same.”

He sighed, “I don’t really have a choice, Finn is in there and as his brother I feel it is my duty to try and remind him that he has a girlfriend who is waiting patiently for him in the parking lot.”

“Finn’s not doing anything, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Sam said, sounding dazed, “It’s just kind of hard not to look, you know.” Quinn squeezed his hand reassuringly, murmuring, “You’re so strong.” Kurt pretended not to notice the way Mercedes’ eyes narrowed at the gesture. 

“Well, it’s either I go in and get him or Rachel will, and if he is doing something I don’t want to have to hear about it for the next 40 years.” He said as he started down the hallway.

“Kurt?” Mercedes pleaded, but he had a mission to accomplish, so he ignored her. He was going to be in and out in two minutes anyway, so she had no reason to worry. He’d just grab Finn then go home and bleach his brain.

He could hear several voices cat-calling already. It sounded like most of the whoops and shouts were coming from the spectators and not the boys who were getting their ‘reward’ as Santana so delicately phrased it.

The day she had promised every member of the football team a blowjob from a Cheerio if they won the regional championship he was sure she was kidding, but a few days later when she approached Quinn and Mercedes to make sure they were going to participate, he went from slightly appalled at her sense of humor to downright disgusted. Not only at Santana’s organization of the ‘reward’ but by the fact that some of the players were actually using it as an incentive.

Of course the boys with girlfriends had all denied that they were going to participate, but that still didn’t make it alright to watch anyone degrade themselves for the sake of a stupid football game. He’d almost broken and told, but the thought of telling Coach Sylvester was terrifying and talking to Beiste or Mr. Shue would have just been too humiliating, not to mention the fact that... well... he did owe the team a lot.

Santana, Brittany and the rest of the team had embraced him as part of the squad. He had thought of cheerleading as a joke when he joined the team but after surviving practice after practice and working so hard, he felt proud of the team and he didn’t want to ruin the relationships he’d built with them or the guys on the football team. 

“Hey, Kurt!” He jumped slightly as the whisper-shout.

“Puck?” 

“Yeah, I’m doing look-out duty. You’re not here to spy for the Coach or something are you?”  
Puck asked poking his head out from behind the pillar he was hiding behind so he could glance up and down the hall. 

“I’m not spying on anyone. I came to get Finn.”

“Oh, yeah, I would’a thought he’d high-tail it out of there when the first pair of knees hit the floor, but he said something about keeping an eye out and making sure things didn’t get out of hand. You ask me bro, the guys just a perv.” Puck turned his head to look down the hall again. “Is that Sam down there with the GodSquad?”

“Yes, they’re praying for you idiots. Now, if you’ll excuse me...” Kurt motioned toward the doors at the end of the hallway.

“Oh, yeah sure.”

Kurt paused, “Why are you the look-out? I would’ve thought...”

“Dude watching Santana and Brittany blow someone is like an everyday occurrence for me. This is special for the rest of the guys, kinda my way of saying good job.” Puck actually sounded proud of himself. Kurt sighed, a part of him wanted to point out that playing look out for a gang-bang was not something to be proud of, but Puck seemed so genuinely pleased that Kurt didn’t want to burst his bubble.

“Okay, I guess I’ll let you get back to your look-out duties then,” He said as he continued to march down the hall, wrapping his arm around himself. The hall was chilly with the night air and he still had on his cheer uniform. It was warm enough when he was cheering, but right now he wished he’d thought to grab his jacket.

He was so lost in his lament that the swinging door of the locker room managed to take him by surprise; Mike almost running him over in his hurry to get out of the room. “Oh, sorry Kurt,” He said absently, “Have you seen Tina?” Kurt opened his mouth to answer the despondent- looking man, but Mike cut him off, “I need to find Tina. I gotta go.” He said as he rushed past Kurt, slinging his duffel over his shoulder as he walk/ran down the hall.

Kurt saw Puck try for his attention, but wherever Mike was going, he was too focused to pay attention to Puck’s whispered, “Hey, Bro!”

Kurt approached the still swinging door cautiously, all he wanted was to get Finn and get out of here without having his eyes burned out of their sockets by whatever was going on behind that door.

He could make out several distinct voices now that he was closer. Azimio deep voice was calling out encouragement to the girls in between his insults at the boys, who were apparently shaming them all by their lack of stamina -Strando’s voice chiming in on occasion.

Kurt felt an uneasy squirm in his stomach. He could handle the team’s jeering if he had too, but he’d rather avoid them altogether if he could, maybe Finn would be easy to get to and he wouldn’t have to interrupt anyone else. Since he’d joined the squad, the Cheerios had instituted a ‘no one messes with Kurt rule’, but he was getting ready to go into a room where he was likely to catch a glimpse of at least a few penises and he knew from gym that even though they didn’t say it anymore some of the boys still felt uncomfortable around him. 

He steeled himself and pushed through the swinging door. The change of temperature was immediate. The showers had given the room a warm, moist atmosphere that made the room feel heavy.

He made his steps light and quiet as he followed the sound of cheering and jeering. It was a good thing Beiste had already left for the celebration at the park. There was no way she would have been able not to hear the ruckus from her office. He wove his way through the lockers going to the weight room. He had thought maybe they would be in the showers, but the only thing coming from there was the odd strand of steam. The girls had made a shower-first rule a precursor for each player’s reward, so they must have abandoned the showers in record time to get to the action.

Now that he was farther in the locker room, he felt certain he knew where they were. The weight room on the mat floor they used for wrestling practice. That was good. It was a circular mat and if the ‘reward’ was happening in the middle he would be able to maneuver around them discreetly. 

He peeked around the corner of the room. A laugh erupted as Strando let out a whoop for ‘his boy’. Kurt rolled his eyes, if he’d said something like that they would all accuse him of making a pass at someone, but Strando says it and gets a slap on the back.

The crowd settled down as they concentrated on whatever was happening in the middle of the room. He couldn’t see the girls for all the boys standing around, but he knew that Brittany, Santana, Lucy, other Brittany and Randi had agreed to participate and were in there doing things that Kurt just did not want to think about with the twenty or so players who had stayed for their reward. It was only half the team, most choosing not to take part due to girlfriends or for religious or moral reasons, but still the boy-girl ratio was nearly 4 to 1. He felt a shiver of disgust travel up his spine as he grimaced at the thought of all those body fluids mixing.

Kurt lifted himself up, using the wall of the weight room to balance as he scanned the crowd. It only took a moment to find Finn’s wide-eyed, horrified face just behind the main group of spectators. Kurt decided that expediency was his friend, so as quietly as possible he made his way to him.

“Finn?” He whispered as he came to his side, keeping his eyes on the side of Finn’s face, even as he heard a very male voice panting and groaning. He really needed to get out of here now and not just because he wanted no part of this ‘reward’. Hearing the sound of half his high-school crushes getting their cocks sucked was going to do things to his libido.

“Finn!” He hissed even louder. 

Finn turned to him then, his mouth was hanging open in a very unattractive manner as he stared at Kurt. “Uh?”

“Yes, it’s me your brother Kurt and I’m here to save your life, if not your sanity.”

“Kurt?” 

“Finn, is there any blood left in your brain?”

He felt a shiver run up his spine as he the sound of someone groaning deeply rumbled through the room. He turned, he couldn’t help it; the pleasured moan caused his blood to race.

He regretted the decision almost immediately. He couldn’t see who or what was causing Jones to look so enraptured, but the ecstatic look on his face sent a shock of arousal down Kurt’s spine and he turned his face away quickly, halting when he saw a pair of eyes looking at him instead of the spectacle of Jones having a public orgasm.

It was David, of course, staring at him from the outer edge of the circle. Their eyes met and David turned away, like he always did when Kurt caught him staring. It stung briefly, but the last thing he had time to think about now was David.

Finn’s eyebrows drew together, “What did you say, Kurt?”

“You do realize if you don’t leave this locker room and find Rachel in the next five minutes, she is going to find the nearest teacher and drag them down here.”

“I, uh, told her I was just going to,” Finn swallowed audibly as Jones began to shout while the rest of the team whooped and cheered, “keep an eye on everyone ...make sure things didn’t get too out of hand.”

“I think things got out of hand when Santana created her stupid incentive plan.” He was breathless as he spoke.

“But I’m the Captain of the team?”

“You’re also the boyfriend of one of the most insecure...” Kurt was interrupted by the sound of a hearty back slap nearby; evidently Jones had put on a great show. From of the corner of his eye, he saw David take a step back out of the circle as someone was being pushed forward. He shook his head forcing himself to re-focus. “One of the most insecure people I’ve ever met and if you don’t...” Kurt halted at the sound of Brittany’s high-pitched voice, complementing Strando’s ‘cute little guy’. 

The group broke out in raucous laughter as Strando yelled back obscenities. Okay, maybe Finn had a point? “If you think the girls need someone to keep an eye out for them, I guess, I could stay.”

“Uh, you’d do that?” Finn said from his tiptoes, apparently trying to get a look at Strando’s little guy. What the hell was he getting himself into? “I’ll do it, Finn. Just hurry and go and try not to look too guilty when you get to the celebration. Beiste will probably start wondering where the rest of the team is, if a few more of you don’t start to filter that way.”

“Yeah,” Finn said, “Yeah, that’s a good idea. I’ll go and tell coach that some of the team got caught up celebrating in the locker room and you keep everyone here calm and we’ll meet up at the celebration.”

“Yeah, great plan, Finn. Now scoot!” He said waving his hand at Finn. Finn looked into the crowd again, opening his mouth to say something before reconsidering and shutting his mouth with a plop. “If you need anything...”

“I’ll text.” Kurt reassured Finn as he stumbled toward the door. 

An “Oh, yeah girl, suck that cock! You gotta a mouth like a vacuum!” brought his attention away from Finn’s retreating form. He was standing a little too close to the action for his own sense of comfort and well-being, so he moved to the door of the weight room. The moment he’d turned to move he’d felt eyes on him.

For a long time, he had thought that David’s staring was just an understated way for him to continue to bully Kurt without drawing the ire of the Cheerios or Finn. It had taken Blaine to point out that the looks David gave him looked a lot more like desire than disgust. He had dismissed Blaine’s claims offhandedly, but had started noticing the subtle difference in David’s stares depending on the situation.

He had gotten to the point that he’d developed a six-sense when it came to David. He would feel eyes on him in class, during performances and practice and when he would look to find the culprit it was almost always David. Of course, he couldn’t let Karofsky ogle him anytime he wanted, so Kurt had taken to staring right back in challenge. A challenge that David never seemed willing to answer. He’d pull his eyes away the moment he was caught, turning his attention to football practice or his lunch or what the teacher was writing on the board. 

He turned to watch the spectacle, leaning against the concrete blocks that made up the doorway, his eyes moving to the last place he’d seen David. He was still watching from the outskirts of the crowd wearing the loose sweats the boys always changed into after the game. His breath catching when he noticed the tent David was sporting in said sweats. 

Shit! He cursed himself for responding so viscerally to sight of David’s erection. At least his jock and uniform were doing more to hide his own arousal than David’s loose pants were. ‘I am not getting a hard on for David Karofsky’, he told himself. It’s just a highly sexualized situation and since Blaine, it’s been a while, is all. He was still staring at David’s erection when he saw David or at least the lower half of him shift slightly toward him. His eyes flew up to find David staring at him again, only this time his eyes held confusion, instead of the mix of lust and jealousy that Kurt usually saw.

Kurt felt his mouth drop open and he pulled his eyes away. David had just caught him completely checking him out. His mind raced, getting caught checking out someone who might not relish the attention in a room filled with guys high on sex and victory could be really dangerous for him. Maybe he should go? 

David took several steps away from the group and toward him. The look in his eyes made Kurt shudder as he tried to pull himself together.

Neither of them turned away as David walked to him, stopping a few feet from the door. They stood there for a moment. He could hear someone chanting Santana’s name, and knew he should try to find out what the chanting was about, but he felt pinned by David’s eyes. 

He could walk away, should walk away, leave the girls to their fate, find Finn and tell him that he was no one’s nurse maid, but the look in David’s eyes. Kurt felt his heart racing, someone else was moaning and he... he took a step back. David followed taking one step closer. Kurt took another step back, keeping his eyes on David’s. He could feel the electricity between them. It was a living thing coiling in his gut and if David felt even a tenth of what he did.

He took another step back, his back hitting a locker. David was now standing the doorway partially blocking the light and throwing them both into shadow. At the end of this row of lockers was the supply cage -the one place no one would be heading back too, tonight. Kurt took a few side steps to indicate his direction, turning to walk backward into the darkened section of locker room, David following him silently. 

It seemed like a much longer journey walking back into the darkened corner than it would have at any other time. David followed him, keeping several steps back as they walked down the corridor. The overwhelming scent of sweat and rubber told him that he was getting close and he knew he’d found his destination when he felt his back hit the steel mesh of the cage. 

David stopped in front of him. Kurt’s eyes were adjusting to the darker space and he could see the tension in David’s shoulders as he stood there, staring at him. “What are you doing here?” David’s voice was a harsh whisper, the sound reverberating in the tiny space.

“I just wanted to keep an eye on the girls,” He replied breathlessly. David took another step so that they were only inches apart now. “Are you sure you didn’t come to blow a champion?” 

“I’m not a ‘CheeriO for Champs’, if that’s what you mean,” Kurt lifted his chin in challenge, “if I give a blowjob it’s because I expect to get one.” 

David lifted his hands, twining his fingers in the cage mesh on either side of Kurt’s head. Kurt closed his eyes as David bent towards him. He could feel David’s breath skate across his heated skin as his lips hovered only centimeters away. He felt the tip of David’s nose nuzzle his. It was such an unexpectedly tender gesture that it caused his breath to hitch.

“You blow that rich bitch boyfriend of yours?”

Kurt had enough of his wits about him that he knew answering, ‘Yes, every day for weeks, until he dumped me for some guy he met at the GAP,’ wasn’t going to get him any relief, so he replied, “What I did or didn’t do with my rich bitch ex-boyfriend is none of your business, Karofsky.” Kurt huffed, “Jealous much?”

David’s response was to lean his whole body into Kurt’s. He could feel the swell of David’s cock against his stomach as he pressed into him, rubbing against him through their clothes as he released a breathy moan. 

His jockstrap was starting to become a painful impediment and he really needed it off now! David nuzzled a line from Kurt’s nose to his temple to the line of his neck, before burying his face in the crook of Kurt’s shoulder and inhaling deeply causing him to wince. He hadn’t showered yet and was still sweaty from their half-time routine. He was trying to think of a sexy way to say ‘I’m sorry, I probably stink,” when he heard David say, “God, you smell...” The sound of his voice told Kurt that no apologies were needed.

David’s hands moved from the cage mesh to encircle his waist. He hesitated for a just moment causing Kurt to hold his breath. He released the air in his lungs with a sigh when he felt David’s body sliding against his as he dropped to the floor. He knew he should think, maybe put a stop to this, but when he looked down and saw David’s face looking up at him, burning with desire, his eyes so focused that Kurt felt like David could see right through him, all that logic seemed to disappear.

They kept their eyes focused on one another for several moments. Kurt breath hitching when he felt David’s fingers skating up his thighs and along his hips. A shiver racking his body as David’s hands pulled at the fabric of his shirt to untuck it from his pants, plunging them under the fabric to take Kurt’s waist again. Kurt’s muscles trembled under the pressure of David’s strong hands as his thumbs stroked circles in his skin. “You’re stronger than you look,” He said, amazed, as he pulled his eyes from Kurt’s and lifted his shirt higher.

“You try lifting 110 lb girls over your head every day for 2 hours, really builds up your core.”

“Yeah,” David replied, more interested in watching his hands as they roamed the plains of Kurt’s stomach than forming a coherent response.

Kurt smiled down at the top of David’s head. He was touching Kurt’s skin so reverently, like he was something sacred. The thought caused him to stiffen slightly. This wasn’t about romance, “You know if I was doing this to you, you’d call me a cock tease.”

That caused David’s eyes to shoot back up to his, “You think so?” He said a dark edge to his voice. Kurt nodded in response. He would have answered verbally, but that edgy, deep sound in David’s voice had sent all the blood in his brain straight to his cock.

David kept his eyes trained on his as his fingers came to the waist of Kurt’s pants. He hooked his fingers in the waist and began to pull down, “There’s a button and hook.” He said when he saw confusion on David’s face as the pants resisted his tugging.

He moved his fingers along the inside seam of the waist till he found the button. It took a couple of tugs for him to get it from his angle, leaving only the hook. He moved his eyes down as he pressed the hook and eye close to unlatch them and spreading the fly of Kurt’s pants open. Kurt heard a shocked gasp followed by a moan.

“You wear a jock?” David said his voice nearly a growl.

“Did you miss the part about lifting the 110 lb girls over my head? Trust me, you’d think they weighed a 1000 lbs when they don’t quite make it and land on your crotch.” David huffed a laugh, “Yeah, you’re going to want to keep this safe,” He said pressing his hand against the cup. 

Kurt gasped as he threw his head back into the mesh cage. He was grateful for the give in the metal otherwise he would have probably knocked himself out. David moved quickly to pull his pants down his thighs to his knees, allowing them to fall to the floor from there. “Turn around,” He said gruffly. 

Kurt turned on command, only considering the fact that David might see his acquiescence as an invitation he wasn’t ready to give, when he felt David’s hand cupping his ass. “Fuck, that’s hot.” He said the hot breath of his words ghosting along Kurt’s exposed skin.

Kurt wound his fingers into the cage mesh, laying his forehead against the cool metal as David kneaded the muscles of his ass. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to come just from the feel of David’s hands on his overheated skin. David’s fingers traced the straps of his jock around the cheeks of his ass, pulling back on the straps simultaneously and letting them snap back against his skin. Kurt let out a muffled string of curses and prayers as the burn faded and his cock got impossibly hard. 

“You don’t pray, Hummel,” David said, sliding his fingers back under the straps of the jock. “I watch at the games, you always stand there while Fabray or Jones ask everyone to bow their heads.”

“Well, the next time they start a prayer circle, you can stick your tongue in my ass and I’ll call out to any God you want.” He felt David’s breath as he leaned in even closer. “You do that Hummel? You let guys stick their tongue in your ass?”

Actually, no he had never done that, but he always wondered if it felt as good as all the porn blogs said it did. “Would you, Karofsky?”

Kurt squeaked, there was no other word for it, when he felt the sharp nip of David’s biting kiss to his left cheek. “Maybe? You can try it when you suck my cock, if you get off on that kind of thing,” He said giving Kurt’s ass another firm squeeze, before ordering him to, “Turn back around.” 

Kurt wanted to make the argument that David obviously got off on the idea too, but his need to actually get off was superseding his logic at this point so he pried his fingers away from cage and turned around.

David hooked his thumbs at the top of his jock and pulled it down over his achingly hard erection. It sprung out as it was freed from the confines of the jock. Kurt felt a hysterical laugh try to bubble up when David’s head bobbed following the motion.

His eyes had grown wide and some of the confidence he’d had seemed to fade as he pulled the jock down to Kurt’s ankles. “You’ve probably never done this before, but I’m sure after tonight’s lesson from the girls, you’ll be able to figure it out.” David looked at him, some of the confidence coming back as a smirk spread across his face. “I’ve watched enough porn; I think I can figure it out, Hummel. What? Did you need lessons from your boyfriend?”

“I’ve been sucking cucumbers down my throat since I was 13 Karofsky. I had him begging.”

David reached down to grab his crotch, squeezing it tightly, “Fuck, Hummel.”

“Suck, Karofsky,” Kurt said, the words sounding more like a request than the order he meant it to be.

“Yeah,” David said his voice dark and hungry. The hand that he had been using to grip his own cock came up to encircle Kurt’s, steadying it. He could feel it pulsing under the light pressure of David’s fist as he began to pull on his cock, finding a good rhythm once he got over the awkward hand position. He swallowed harshly, “Hard to get the angle just right.” he said, and swallowed to wet his parched throat. He didn’t know why he felt the need to talk, he’d never done so with Blaine, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

David pulled on his cock, making sure to rub his thumb over the tip so he could spread the moisture there as he pulled lightly at Kurt’s cock. It wasn’t enough pressure and he opened his mouth to say as much when he felt David’s fist stop moving and tighten around the base of his cock, lightly cupping his balls in the pad of his hand as he moved in closer. 

David wet his lips nervously as he leaned forward and licked tentatively at the head of Kurt’s cock, sending a bolt of pleasure up his spine. David’s tongue swiping along the tip, circling the head in one long, messy trail, causing Kurt to moan loudly as his hips bucked slightly, causing David to pull back. “Good, Hummel?” He asked a tremor in his hoarse voice.

“Yeah, keep going.” Kurt said, jutting his hips forward toward David’s mouth. David wasted no time, using his tongue to lick the underside of Kurt’s cock all the way from the ring of his fingers to the tip before closing his mouth around the leaking head and sucking lightly. Kurt felt his cock pulse and felt David moan. “You ever taste cum, Karofsky?” He gasped out.

David nodded his head without pulling his lips off Kurt’s cock. “Your own?” He asked, watching as David’s eyes flashed at him and narrowed. “That’s good. If you’re going to suck cock you...,” David swallowed more of him down, probably trying to get him to shut up; “...you really should learn to love the taste.” David took in another inch, working his tongue all along Kurt’s cock as he began to bob his head up and down Kurt’s length. He could faintly hear another whoop from the weight room and wondered briefly whose turn was up.

David set up a good pace after that. He was using his tongue and hand to add to the sensation, pulling off to kiss along Kurt’s cock only to suck him in again. Kurt had felt David choke a time or two, but he seemed just as determined to make Kurt come as he had been to win tonight’s game. Kurt’s fingers were becoming sore from the grip he had on the metal mesh of the cage, so let go and placed his hand on David’s shoulders. He felt David grunt in response, but since he didn’t stop blowing him, Kurt took it as a positive, ‘Yes, touch me,’ sound and began to rub the muscles of David’s shoulders and upper back. David’s responded enthusiastically sucking and licking Kurt harder and faster. 

He worked hard not to press his hips forward, digging his hands into the taut muscles of David’s back through his t-shirt to keep his balance. He could feel the muscles under his hands as David worked to get him off. A groan escaped his lips as he felt his orgasm beginning in his balls. “Oh, I’m going to come, Karofsky.” He warned, just in case David wasn’t quite ready to swallow another man’s cum. 

David did pull off, but for only a second before changing his mind and wrapping his lips around the tip of Kurt’s cock and sucking until his cheeks hollowed. The sensation was almost too much and Kurt had to close his eyes and bite his lip to keep a shout in as he rode the wave of pained pleasure and came in David’s mouth. 

His brain came back online at the press of a kiss to juncture of his hip. David was pressing soft kisses into his lower stomach. Kurt relaxed into the sensation, jerking forward when his ass made contact with the cool metal of the equipment cage, causing his stomach to bump into David’s nose, “Watch it Hummel, my jaw already aches like a bitch.” He said using the hand on Kurt’s hip to steady himself as he stood. He was several inches taller than Kurt, so he had to lean down to kiss him.

Kurt could taste himself as their lips pressed together softly. Kurt felt a smile spreading across his face. Who would have thought that David Karofsky would be a cuddler? Kurt hooked an arm around David’s waist and moved to press him into the bank of lockers lining the wall.

The movement wasn’t as smooth as he would have liked, since walking with your pants around your ankles seemed to really impede one’s grace, but it did get David where he wanted him. “Your turn,” He said, his hand sliding down David’s chest and stomach, surprise causing his eyebrows to arch into his hairline when all he found was a wet spot and a flagging erection.

David huffed, turning his face down and to the side, “Yeah, I got off on sucking your dick. You happy now, Hummel?”

Kurt felt excitement flutter in his stomach, “Don’t worry, Karofsky, I’ll get you so hard you’ll think you’re going blind.” David’s eyes came back to his as he pulled Kurt tight against his body, using one hand to grab his bare ass so he could grind into him.

“Wanky.” A voice purred, causing them to freeze. The grip on his ass becoming almost bruising as David’s hand clenched. “The fuck?” David said, their eyes turning in the direction of the voice.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Lopez?”

Kurt felt his blood run cold as he recognized Santana’s distinctive outline leaning against a locker just past the light cast by the doorway that led into the weight room. 

“Came looking for you Karofsky, Z wanted the make sure you got your O, but I guess I don’t have to worry about it since you found another pair of Lady Lips to take care of you.” David hands slipped from his waist and ass as Kurt took a shuffling step back; Heat filling his face as he bent to pull his pants and jock up. 

“Get outta here!” David’s voice had a dangerous edge to it as he hissed the words at Santana.

“Don’t get pissy with me Karofsky. You should thank Hummel’s sweet ass that I came looking for you instead of Z.” David had been walking aggressively toward Santana, but the mention of his best friend's name caused him to halt. He looked over his shoulder at Kurt. It was too dark for him to make out David’s face, but he knew David was afraid.

“You better go get cleaned up. Z will never let you live down that wet spot, if he sees it.” Kurt didn’t need to see Santana’s face to know that she was smiling as she spoke.

David looked at her once more, nodding his head in a quick jerky motion. “Yeah, I guess,” He said, a tremble in his voice. He looked back over his shoulder, “Uh, Hummel...” 

“You better go.” Kurt said as he tucked his shirt into his pants, trying his best to seem nonchalant about the whole situation. 

“Yeah,” David replied vacantly, causing guilt to course through Kurt’s chest. He wanted to say ‘something’ to David, but he didn’t have the words at the moment and even if he did he wouldn’t say them in front of Santana. David shook his head once more, making sure to stay as far away from Santana as possible as moved past her. 

“Don’t worry Karofsky, I’ll tell Z I took real good care of you.” She said as David passed by, though her eyes were trained on Kurt as she spoke.

“Whatever, Lopez,” He replied as his steps sped up. Kurt watched him as walked past the door to the weight room and turned the corner to head toward the showers.

“Well, well, and here I was thinking you looked down on us girls for... how did you put it? Objectifying our bodies for a stupid game.”

“In case you missed it Santana. I was the one getting off.” He tried for snarky, but he knew the tremor in his voice betrayed him.

“No, I noticed. Got me a big ol’ eyeful of your cumface. Not your best look by the way, no wonder your boyfriend dumped you for hot and tall at the Gap.”

Kurt exhaled and ran his tongue along his bottom lip, still tasting himself from David’s kisses, as he waited to see what Santana was going to do next. He’d found it best to let Santana make the first move when she had you cornered, since she tended to be more upfront about what she wanted when she felt in control of the situation.

“So, I heard Finn bitched out and ran off to Rachel.”

Kurt knew that his ‘surprise’ face wasn’t that attractive either, but Santana was just going to have to deal with it. “What?”

“All I’m saying is you better keep your bro in line and make sure he and Berry keep their mouths shut.”

“Finn wouldn’t do anything to get the team in trouble and Rachel wouldn’t do anything to hurt Finn. There’s nothing to worry about.” He said, icily.

“I’ll take your word for it Kurt. After all, we wouldn’t want people spilling their guts all over the place about everything that happened tonight, would we?”

Kurt felt his face fall in shock, “You can’t out, David!”

She laughed lightly, “Oh, Kurtsie, I can do whatever I want. You gonna keep Finn and Berry on a leash for me or not?”

Kurt took several steps toward Santana before he forced himself to calm, “I already told you there is nothing to worry about.” He felt himself deflate slightly, “Finn wants to go to Ohio State on a football scholarship. If the team gets disqualified from the Championship or he gets kicked off for covering up for everybody, he’ll never make the cut. Rachel’s not going to let that happen, regardless of her petty jealousies.”

He saw Santana’s smile widen, both of them turning when the sound of clapping erupted from the weight room. “Finally,” She said before turning back to Kurt, “Maybe you could give some of the girls lessons? I swear half of them act like they never blew more than one guy before, me and Brit had to take up some serious slack.” She straightened and took a few steps toward Kurt. “Or maybe we just send a few of the boys your way next time?”

He felt rage grow in his chest. If she thought she was going to blackmail him into...

Her shoulders fell, as she huffed at him, “God, Hummerlips, you are no fun at all. No wonder Karofsky’s got such a tragic boner for you. The two of you should run away, have some gay babies and sing songs about rain or some shit.” She rolled her eyes at him and turned her perfect ponytail swaying as she walked away from him.

How she had managed to keep her hair perfectly coiffed, despite getting face fucked by half a football team, Kurt could only wonder. He took a deep breath, then another. So, he’d seduced David Karofsky in a locker room and got caught by the biggest bitch in school, who was now intent on blackmailing him, things could be worse. In a way Santana had been right, if one of the boys had found them, he didn’t want to even think about what would have happened. 

A part of him wanted to go find David and say that ‘something’, he’d wanted to say, but now was not the time nor the place, so he did all he could do -straightened his clothes, ran a hand through his hair and left the locker room as quickly and quietly as possible.

 

_________________________________

The fact that many of the players and the cheerleaders were late to the celebration had seemed to pass unnoticed by the celebrating adults. Beiste was so happy she kept bursting into tears when a player or a parent would come up to thank her for all she’d done. Mr. Shue was dutifully supplying her with Kleenex and slapping the backs of students as they passed by. 

Most of the players and their friends were on the outskirts of the bonfire sitting or leaning on the cars surrounding the party in the middle of the field. He’d spotted Santana briefly as she and Brittany danced around the fire and sang victory cheers at the top of their lungs. She had given him an exaggerated wink before grabbing Brittany’s hands and dragging her into the crowd.

Finn and Rachel were currently leaning against the rear passenger door, their arms wrapped around each other as they watched the festivities. He hadn’t said anything to them about, well anything, just a cursory hello when he arrived. He wasn’t sure how he was going to handle the situation, or if there was even anything to handle. Rachel seemed calm and content in Finn’s arms and no one was acting unusually guilty about having just participated in an orgy on school property, so maybe Santana’s worries and threats had been useless.

He leaned back against the car tilting his head back to see if he could find a star. The firelight was too bright to make out anything in the night sky, so he brought his eyes back down to earth to find David moving through the crowd toward him. He straightened automatically as David’s eyes slid past his to Finn.

“Good job out there today, Hudson.” He said, turning to lean his back against the car, situating himself between Kurt and Finn. The casual observer would assume he was here for Finn. David’s presence drew a confused look from Finn, which he shrugged off quickly, “Yeah, you too man.” He said as Rachel’s arms tightened around his chest, drawing his attention back to her. 

They stood there, hopefully not seeming as awkward as Kurt felt. “I, uh, grabbed a bottle of water by accident,” David said pulling a bottle out of his jacket pocket as he spoke, “You want it?”

Kurt looked down at the bottle David was offering him, then at the can of soda in his other hand, trying to fight the smile off his face. “You confused a can of soda with a bottle of water?” 

“Do you want it or not, Hummel?” David was fighting a smile as he shook his head, his cheeks growing bright in the light of the fire. “Thanks.” Kurt said as he took the proffered bottle. “Um, it’s my favorite brand.” He noted, trying to not sound touched by the gesture. David hummed noncommittally, inching ever so slightly closer as he pretended to look into the crowd, though Kurt could see him watching him out of the corner of his eye. He supposed that was some sort of progress.

“You played well tonight, David. I was really surprised by some of your moves.” Kurt said, smiling wickedly as he watched the fire climbing into the night. He heard David take in a sharp breath, “Yeah, well you were on the team last year, I’m sure you know a few moves too.” David gave him another sideways glance.

Kurt twisted the lid off his bottle of water and brought it up to his mouth, pausing just a hair’s breadth away from his lips for dramatic effect and said, “I could show you a few sometime,” before taking a very long swallow of water and leaving David speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And this may not be the end. This was meant to be a one shot PWP, but it grew some plot on me, so if there is interest I may write a sequel.


End file.
